Hinder
by s0.r0ck
Summary: Emily Graham is a young professional woman that has just earned an opportunity to work with the WWE talent roster. She was hand picked for the position of Talent & Branding Coordinator by Stephanie & Triple H. She has worked her whole life for this opportunity & is planning on being nothing but successful. What Emily didn't plan on was finding a pleasant distraction along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first time posting here! So forgive me if I have obvious errors in my post but I will do my best to keep you all entertained! Any and all comments are appreciated as well as advice! Hope you enjoy my premiere story, Hinder.

_I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ATTRIBUTES OF THE WWE. ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES AFFILIATED WITH THE WWE ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF THE WWE. MY OCs ARE MY PERSONAL PROPERTY._

_Emily Graham is a young professional woman that has just been given an opportunity to work with the WWE talent roster. She was hand picked for the position of Talent & Branding Coordinator by Stephanie & Triple H. She has worked her whole life for this opportunity and is planning on being nothing but successful. What Emily didn't plan on was finding a pleasant distraction along the way. She has been forewarned to remain professional at all times and to never conduct herself inappropriately with her new colleagues. Otherwise, there will be consequences to her actions. Is this enough to keep her focused on her career? Or will her success be hindered by new conquest in her love life?_

**Hinder**

Looking out the window of the back seat, I start staring off at the pedestrians wandering through the city as we pass them. I never thought in a million years I'd have this opportunity.

"We believe you would be the best person for this position."

A deep voice says.

"Wow, Mr. Levesque. I truly appreciate you keeping me in mind and thinking highly of me."

I replied as I crossed my fingers in front of me and bring my hands together.

"Don't give it a second thought, Emily. You have done an excellent job as my promotional assistant. My wife does not have one negative thought in her mind about you and your potential."

Triple H says alongside his equally professionally dressed wife, Stephanie.

"As soon as the position of Talent & Branding Coordinator became open, we both felt it would only be conducive for business if we assigned you to the task."

Stephanie says with a gentle smile.

"Again, I cannot thank you both enough for this opportunity."

I respond as I reach out to shake Stephanie's hand.

"Just remember one thing, Emily. You are going to deal with different personalities. Our roster has some difficult personas you will face almost daily. We want to remind you to conduct yourself professionally at all times."

Triple H says as I begin to take Stephanie's hand.

"Also, if there is any behavior we feel is inappropriate or harmful, it may require action on our part. Just keep that in mind as well."

Stephanie says with a stern tone.

"I understand."

I replied as I reached for a pen to sign the agreement in front of me. That was several weeks ago. Today is my official first day on the job and tonight I would finally be introduced in my new title. The town car pulls into the arena and parks near the tour buses. "Ma'am, we have arrived." My driver says kindly. "Yes…we have." I respond as I gather my things and exit the town car.

My introduction to the whole WWE roster was to take place in staggered groups with the current coordinator, Martin Kearney. Martin had been in his current role with the WWE for well over 15 years. Prior to that, he was apart of the Talent Training and Development team. He even had a hand in the implementation of the WWE Performance Center. He was well known and widely respected among the talent. And so, in order to help make a smooth transition, he was going to be working with me his last few weeks with the company. After our group meetings, I was then to have a more private introduction with senior talent as their schedules are normally filled as soon as their day begins.

"Alright guys, listen up!"

A semi-professionally dressed Martin says to the group of men and women in front us.

"For you new guys, I'm Martin Kearney. My job is to pretty much be the communication hub between you, the marketing team, and if necessary the creative team. If there's a promo we're rolling out, I'm the one to tell you about it. If there's a new face coming onto the roster, I'm the one to tell you about it. If you have displeased the higher ups in the marketing or creative realm, guess who is the one to tell you about it?"

The group smiles in response to Martin's humorous, but strict demeanor.

"So, even though that is my job, it is not going to be for long. Some of you may know, I'm going to be retiring in two weeks. I know you'll miss seeing my gorgeous face everyday but, I promise you, you will get over it. In the mean time, your new Talent & Branding Coordinator is none other than the lady in black standing to my right. This is Emily Graham and she will take a second to introduce herself."

Everyone turns to me and gives their full attention. I see a few kind smiles while others held a solemn look on their faces. I could feel the stares burning through me while they all visually sized me up. I mustered enough comfort to smile and toss my hand up in a wave to the group.

"Hello everyone, as Martin said, I'm Emily Graham. I've been with the company for a few years. My last position was Paul's, or as you may know him, Triple H's Promotional Assistant. I have also been a fan since I was a 6th grader so I am not a newbie when it comes to the WWE. I just want you all to know that although I am here to be the communication hub, I also will make myself available to you individually. If you have any questions or concerns that you would like me to follow up with marketing or creative, I can definitely take that off your plate. I am very excited and cannot wait to work with each one of you. Now that I've introduced myself, are there any questions you may have for me?"

I ask as I adjust my black blazer over my black bandage turtleneck dress. I look and see a few members of the roster rolling their eyes, specifically some of the divas.

"I have a question."

A feminine voice says as she raises her hand.

"Yes, Nikki?"

I reply after recognizing diva Nikki Bella.

"Um, yeah. How old are you? You look very young for being a legitimate professional."

"Cool it, Bella."

Martin says in response to Nikki's snide question.

"No, it's fine."

I say as I keep my focus on Nikki Bella.

"Well, Nikki. Some of us did not get into modeling right out of high school. I ended up going straight to college and starting my career very early in life. I know I look awfully young, but that's just because I am 26 years old. So, to answer your question, yes. I am a legit coordinator and if there are any concerns in that respect, I highly recommend taking it up with Stephanie or Paul. I'm sure they would not mind discussing their business decision with you as they were the ones who distinctively hired me for this position."

I reply with a firm tone.

Most of the group smiles while the others have a surprised look on their faces. I especially notice one member of the crowd that even lets out small clap.

"Well. Looks like this one can handle herself well, Martin."

A man leaning against the wall says as he stops his small clap.

"I can see that, Dean."

Martin responds impressed with my disposition.

**Chapter 1**

After my episode with Nikki, I was able to get through two more introduction meetings with the rest of the roster. All that remained on my schedule were two introduction meetings with two senior superstars.

"So Daniel & John. Any warnings before we meet them?"

I ask Martin as we make our way down toward their individual locker rooms.

"Nope. I think it's important that you determine your own impressions of them. You were able to deal with a little resistance earlier today, I think you'll be able to get through these two."

He replied as we came upon Daniel Bryan's door. Martin knocked as I readied for my encounter.

"John?"

Martin said in reply as John Cena opened the door.

"Come in."

John said kindly as he left door open for us to enter.

"Me & Daniel were just prepping for the show tonight. Hope you two don't mind killing two birds with one stone."

Cena said as he sat on the couch near the door. Daniel Bryan was standing across the room grooming his beard.

"Not at all. This shouldn't take too long anyway. You both know I only have two weeks left here in the WWE."

John Cena nodded as he leaned back onto the couch more comfortably. Daniel stopped grooming and started for the couch to take a seat.

"Sadly, yes."

Daniel says as he smiles and plops down on the other end of the couch.

"Well, this is Emily. She's going to take over my position so I'm pretty much showing her the ropes and helping her get familiar with you all."

Martin says as he motions toward me.

"It's very nice to meet you both."

I say kindly as I put my hand out to Daniel Bryan.

"Likewise."

Daniel replies with a smile as he shakes my hand.

"So you're the one that got sassy with Nikki earlier today?"

John says as he stands up.

"Yes, that would be me."

I said with no hesitation.

Cena walked toward me in an intimidating manner and squared his eyes onto mine.

"I'm just kidding. It's nice to meet you, Emily."

He says as a smile comes upon his face and he puts his hand out.

"Same to you, John."

I respond with a chuckle and shake his hand firmly.

"Look, I have an understanding with Nikki. She and I are together but once we are on the clock, business is business. We don't have to agree on everything when it comes to business."

John says as Daniel nods his head in agreement.

"Brie and I also have the same understanding, Emily."

Daniel says as he strokes his beard.

"Well I definitely appreciate your professionalism, gentleman. It is my first day and I'm not trying to be negative or rude in any fashion."

John smirks as he releases my hand.

"Well guys, we should get going. If you have any questions, you know you can take them up with Emily or myself while I'm still here."

Martin says as he motions for me to exit with him.

"Thank you, Martin. And hey, let us know if you have anything planned on your last day. Maybe we can do something in your honor."

Daniel says as he arises out of his seat and heads toward the restroom.

"Will do, Bryan."

Martin confirms.

"Pleasure meeting you, Emily."

John says as Martin opens the door for me.

"Same to you, John."

I reply as I exit and close the door behind me.

"Hey Daniel!"

Cena shouts.

"What!"

Daniel shouts from the restroom.

"I think I found one!"

John shouts back with a grin.

Martin and I decide to grab a bite while we make our way down a corridor to the catering area. The pyrotechnics rang through the arena as Monday Night Raw began.

"So, Emily. What do you think so far?"

Martin asked as he grabbed a paper plate.

"My dream job, Martin."

I said as I followed in suit and picked up a paper plate. It felt like high school all over again, the way they laid out the catering area. Looked a lot like a make shift cafeteria complete with folding tables and chairs. The food looked amazing, however. A few wrestlers were eating and hanging out, some dressed in their gear. As Martin and I sat at a table, a young man dressed professionally came toward us.

"Martin, Operations wants to speak with you privately."

He said, nicely.

"What? I didn't get any emails or notifications."

Martin responded in confusion as he pulls out his cell phone.

"You know how Ops can be, Martin. Always last minute discussions on a minute's notice. I'm Jake, by the way."

The young man says as he looks to me.

"Emily."

I respond as I look to Martin. Martin sighs and puts his fork down.

"Probably something with my exit paperwork. I'll be right back, Emily. Go ahead and mingle around. We'll meet up later."

I nod my head as Martin gets out of his seat and follows Jake. A feeling of nervousness comes upon me as I realize I'm now alone. It then starts to really feel like high school with me being the new girl. I put on a brave face as I start to dig into my salad. Pretending I'm not fazed, I pull out my cell phone to check the time. Just then, a familiar voice from behind me begins to sound.

"Eating alone, huh?"

I turn to see Dean Ambrose sitting at the table behind me.

"It appears so."

I reply nicely.

"You like being a loner?"

He asks simply.

"Sometimes."

I reply.

"Well, I don't."

Dean says as he gets up and seats himself across from me at my table.

"Hope you don't care. You're new anyway. You probably could use a new friend or two."

He says as he sips his water bottle and leans back into his chair.

"Sure."

I said as I took a bite from my plate.

"I saw the way you handled yourself with Nikki. Thought that was cool. She can be hard for the girls to deal with sometimes. Especially new girls."

I smiled as I reached for my water and took a drink.

"I've dealt with worse. New blood can make the veterans feel out of place sometimes."

"You are pretty young too. I know a little how that was when I came into the picture two years ago. But I had two others I came onto the scene with. It must suck you just being by yourself."

Dean says as he tilts his head and starts tapping his water bottle.

"Not really, I'm not too bothered by it. I'm used to doing things alone. Plus, I have Martin showing me around."

I began to feel warm and decided to remove my blazer.

"Look at that. Already got you taking off your clothes."

He says as I place the blazer on the chair next to me. I shoot an unimpressed look back at Dean as I register his crass comment.

"Better be careful, Ambrose. You don't want to get inappropriate with someone you work with."

He smiles awkwardly.

"Already been there. Done that, Emily."

"Well I don't plan on it."

I say in a serious tone. Dean grins at my effort to remain professional. He starts squirming around in his seat as he sits up toward me.

"Word of advice, Emily. New blood might make some feel out of place, but it might make others feel like there's a new ground to play in."

I focused on him and squared my eyes. I was not sure if he was talking about himself or if he was giving me fair warning on the other guys on the roster. Either way, I didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Like I said a moment ago, I've dealt with worse. Good luck tonight, Ambrose."

I reply sharply as I grab my blazer and make my exit.

After my encounter with Dean, I decided to walk around and get familiar with the atmosphere. It wasn't going to be easy, especially in a form fitting dress and black high-heeled booties. However, I figured I would use the time to see how backstage operates during the show. I became more acquainted with some of the wrestlers waiting around for their matches to start. I even stood by and began watching some of the show on the monitors placed outside the production room. I watched as Dean's segment aired and could not help by notice how talented he was on the microphone. He was charismatic but in his own manic way. I was intrigued that someone could play the "unstable" card in a non-obvious way. Just then, I felt my phone buzz and saw it was Martin. Guess it was time to meet up and touch base on my first day with the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After my first week, I became more acclimated and comfortable in my new role with the WWE. Of course, more responsibilities began to appear. Luckily, I don't mind a heavy workload. What did become tiresome was Nikki's negative attitude toward me. When I had to interact with her, she made an effort to make things difficult. Didn't matter, however. She was not a big name or as important as say, John Cena. Who was the polar opposite and actually offered to help in any way he could. He did not have as much pull as he did years ago, but he did have an effect on the locker room. Most of the roster usually took his opinion into account. The only somewhat difficult male wrestler I had to deal with was Dean Ambrose. After our small conversation on my first day, it became uncomfortable whenever we interacted. I kept things short when we spoke and he did the same.

"So that's pretty much the game plan from the creative team."

I said as I sipped my coffee.

"I still can't believe Stephanie & Triple H wanted to take a step down."

Seth Rollins said as he brushed back his hair with one hand.

"Well, Stephanie and Triple H have been pretty active these past two years. They decided to take break from the spotlight and had it written in a year ago. They want to get back to being in Connecticut with their kids."

"I guess that makes sense. So this is what creative wants me to say tonight?"

Seth says as he reads the index cards filled with lines he would deliver during his segment. Seth was a great guy despite his being heel at the moment. He was very easy to work with and very much on board with WWE's creative team.

"Yes, is there any issues with what they've written out for you?"

I asked as I took another sip.

"No, it looks pretty straight forward."

He said as he quickly glanced at the digital clock posted against the wall.

"Remember, if there's any concerns. Let me know, I'll do what I can to help out."

"I know, Emily. Just have to roll with the punches right now since I'm in my second year here. Thanks, Emily. I better start heading out for my match."

Seth said with a sigh. Just as I was about to respond, John Cena walks by and joins our conversation.

"Hey guys. You ready, Seth?"

Seth nods as he continues by himself past the production area.

"He doesn't look too happy."

John says as Seth continues toward the backstage area where he will make his entrance to the ring.

"Yeah, it might be something personal. He didn't seem upset with the lines I gave him."

I respond as I look over to catch Seth's match on the monitors outside production.

"Sometimes the new guys have a hard time running with their gimmick and get bored."

John Cena says as he stands next to me to watch the match as well.

"I see."

I say as I cross my arms and nod enthusiastically.

"So is he your type of guy?"

John asks in a joking tone.

"Come on, John. I don't like to answer those kinds of questions at work."

"I know that, Emily. But you have to admit, for a woman, it's not hard to find eye candy here."

He says with a chuckle.

"No, you're right about that. But still, I'd rather not."

I reply with a smirk on my face. John was quite the flirt but never when overboard. He made effort to make me comfortable and even joke around. I was definitely grateful for that since Martin pretty much was holed up in a room all day finishing up other projects. As I looked to make eye contact with John, I noticed Nikki coming toward our direction. She had cameras following her filming an episode of her reality show. I was already told how to conduct myself whenever those cameras came around me. I stood still, took a deep breath, and ignored the cameras as she made her way to John.

"Hi babe."

Nikki said nicely as Cena turned to face her completely.

"Hey beautiful. Good luck tonight."

He said whole-heartedly as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

She smiled and kept on toward the backstage area. Her segment with Brie was next after Seth's match.

"You ever get annoyed, John?"

I ask Cena curiously.

"With what? Nikki? Sometimes."

"Not what I meant, I was talking about the cameras."

I said chuckling at his comment about Nikki being an annoyance.

"Oh, yeah. The cameras get bothersome after a while but I learned to get used to them."

I could never imagine being on camera more than I had to. John looked comfortable and was so pleasant on the outside. It made me wonder if he was always "on" in that respect. Was he always the "Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" John Cena? As I thought to myself, I noticed someone approaching me from my right. It was none other than, Martin. He had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry John, but I need to speak with Emily."

"Go ahead, Martin. I have to head out there to ring anyway."

John said as I remembered his role tonight was to have an argument with Seth after his match.

"What's going on, Martin?"

I asked unsure if I should be worried.

"It's Ambrose. He's not cleared for tonight."

Martin says in one breath.

"Okay, isn't that something Operations should handle?"

"Yes, it is. But Triple H requested you break it to Ambrose."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Hunter thinks this would be a good challenge for you. Ambrose doesn't like to be told to sit out a match."

"Why is he not cleared?"

I ask still unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Something with his medical paperwork, it didn't arrive on time. As per the terms of his contract, he cannot be cleared until we receive the results of his blood work."

"Oh come on, Martin. Dean isn't on anything we should be concerned about."

"I'd agree, but there are strict guidelines we have to follow after the whole steroid scare."

Not too happy with what I have to do. I purse my lips together and let out a groan as we head toward Dean's dressing room.

"I'm going to go in with you but you will do all the talking."

Martin says as we enter the hallway leading to Dean.

"Fine."

I let out when we finally arrive to the door that reads "Dean Ambrose". I knock gently and it only takes a moment before Dean answers.

"What's up?"

He asks looking directly at me.

"Do you have a moment?"

I ask.

"I guess."

He says as he leads Martin and me into his room. Martin closes the door behind us and leans against the wall to right of it.

"What is it now, Em? Did the writers take my suggestion and decide to let me go out there and smash Cena?"

Dean says as he sits on a folding chair with his arms crossed.

"No, it's about your medical paperwork."

I respond, caught of guard at Dean's idea about attacking John.

"I'm clean, Em. I haven'-"

Dean begins to say as I put my hand out to stop and interrupt him.

"Your results haven't arrived yet from the lab. We cannot clear you to enter the ring tonight."

I said firmly. Dean leans back and starts to laugh.

"You're fucking kidding, right?"

He says as he tilts his head.

"Dean, language."

Martin calls out.

"Leave."

Dean responds as he keeps his gaze at me.

"Fine."

I respond as I turn to leave.

"Not you."

Dean says. He looks over to Martin with piercing eyes.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you."

Martin says shooting back a dirty look to Dean.

"No its fine, Martin. I'm going to be dealing with this after you're gone so don't worry about me. I can handle him."

I say as I look over to Martin with a peaceful look. This is what Hunter wanted, to prove I could handle difficult talent. I was determined to show him it was nothing to me.

"I'll be right outside if he gets out of hand."

Martin says as he exits and closes the door behind him.

"Now…"

Dean says as he uncrosses his arms and clasps his hands together.

"What's the problem with my paperwork, again?"

"It hasn't arrived to our headquarters yet. And so, we cannot clear you to perform tonight per the terms of your contract."

Dean closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. He releases one hand and starts tousling his hair.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate to sit out matches?"

He asks intently.

"Yes, I have an idea but there's noth-"

I begin to say before Dean interjects.

"Almost as much as I hate seeing pretty boys take advantage of smart girls."

Dean says with aggravation in his tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Cena."

"What about me and John?"

I ask as I begin to question Dean's sanity level.

"You really think he's just being a nice guy? He wants to jump in your pants, Emily. Don't be so naive!"

Dean says as the volume in voice begins to rise.

"Maybe it's a good thing we didn't clear you tonight. We're going to have to request psychiatric records as well."

I say with disdain. Dean begins to grin.

"You think I'm crazy? Do yourself a favor and open your eyes, Em! I was on my way to talk to Seth before his match when I saw you two standing there. I saw the way he looked at you. He has you on his list."

"Well I've made it clear I'm only here to work and nothing else. And besides, what is it to you? You're not my boss nor his!"

I respond as Dean's eyes open widely.

"It's nothing. You're right. You want that kind of attention from him. Go for it! I'm not cleared anyway tonight. I'll just get the hell out of here while you go jump onto Cena's lap just like every other female in this damn company!"

Dean says as he points to the door.

"Have a good night, Dean."

I say as I leave the room. I was happy these walls were thick. I did not want any one to over hear what was discussed. I could not help but wonder why Dean was so harsh on me about John. I obviously could detect jealousy but why? I didn't come here to find a new boy toy. I came to work. Obviously, I did have my work cut out for me being a woman dealing with all these men and their egos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I could not, for the life of me, understand Dean's mindset. Its obvious there was some sort of negativity stemming from his recent blow up. After the show, I went back to my hotel room and decided to do some research on Dean.

I knew that he wasn't part of NXT and came from FCW instead. I also was aware of his hometown being Ohio, other than that, I did not know much about him. I ended up asking a favor from a friend in Human Resources to pull and email over his file. As I reviewed the file, I read about his past character Jon Moxley and how Vince thought his "explicit" behavior was just what the WWE needed in their revamp. I also read how there were some concerns in regards to his spastic behavior. As I read on I didn't see anything alarming or out of the ordinary. I decided to take to Google and search Jonathan Good.

I read the usual fan girl postings and pictures of Dean. I also saw some photos of him with WWE broadcaster Renee Young. It was then that Dean's comment replayed in my mind.

_"I'll just get the hell out of here while you go jump onto Cena's lap just like every other female in this damn company!"_

It then dawned on me to Google search Renee Young & Dean Ambrose. Immediately, the photos of them populated on my screen and also did the gossip sites. Apparently, there were rumors of the two dating. I started reading the random gossip sites as well as wrestling forums discussing Renee and Dean's rumored relationship. As I read one thread, I quickly saw a post referencing a "friend zone" situation. Then I read a little more and saw there was a post talking about a "disinterest" between the two. I then decided to Google Renee Young and John Cena. Although nothing discriminating popped up on my screen, I realized that this must be what Dean was referring to. Even though it was all gossip, I had nothing concrete to go on. The only thing I could think of was reaching out to someone to confirm anything.

"I need a drink."

I say to myself as I take a deep breath. I close my laptop and decide to leave my hotel room.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why did you yell at her, dude?"

Seth Rollins picks up his beer from the coffee table in front of him and takes a sip.

"I wasn't trying to get out of hand with her."

Dean says as he sits on his bed with a small bottle of whiskey.

"Then what were you trying to do?"

Seth asks.

"I was fucking angry! I was mad that I had to sit out a match and have to wait for my damn blood work to come back!"

Seth laughs at Dean and shakes his head.

"What!"

Dean shouts.

"You said you saw her talking with Cena when you were looking for me, right? I know you, Jon. You got jealous."

Dean drops his had back against the headboard and sips from his small bottle.

"Come on, man. You've had it out for Cena ever since the whole Renee thing."

Seth continues as he picks his legs up and lies on the couch. Dean immediately brings his focus back to Seth.

"That was a fucking mistake! I should have known not to get involved with that girl, but I wasn't thinking. I should have seen it coming. She was no different from any of those chicks that dick ride the big names in the locker room."

"Come on, man. Relax. It's not a big deal. Why don't you just go bang a fan girl at our next show? That always seems to cheer you up."

Seth says as he slides his baseball cap down to cover his face.

"You suck as a friend, you know that?"

Dean says as he finishes his small bottle of whiskey.

"I know, Jon. But I also know this isn't going to be your last blow up. I keep telling you to think before you act but you never listen to me."

Seth says as he makes himself more comfortable on the couch.

"I'm gonna go down to the bar. I need something stronger than this little shitty bottle."

Dean says as he tosses the tiny bottle across the room.

"Be back early. We have a flight in the morning."

Seth says as he obviously winds down for sleep.

"I know, mom!"

Dean shouts as he tosses on a baseball cap and hoodie.

As soon as Dean makes it to the bar area of the hotel, he immediately notices how empty it is. He's relieved not to see too many people, as he's not in the mood to be recognized. He plops himself down in front of the bar. The bartender immediately walks over to him.

"What can I get you?"

He asks as he puts down a napkin and coaster in front of Dean.

"Bacardi and Coke."

The bartender nods as he makes his way to the opposite side of the bar. Dean begins to look around. He taps his fingers on the wood counter in front of him as a cigarette craving comes upon him. He then notices something in the corner of his eye. He sees the familiar brunette looking through her cell phone and drops off his seat.

I immediately recognized Dean coming toward me as I checked my emails. The timing could not be any more perfect.

"I come in peace."

Ambrose says as he stands next to me.

"Is it sad that I didn't think I'd run into anyone here?"

I asked as I placed my cell phone down.

"Come on, Em. You're off the clock."

Dean says as he taps my elbow.

"I'm aware of that, Dean."

I say, giving him a disinterested look.

"Look, I want to apologize. I don't normally do that so, you'll have to forgive me if I don't know how to do it right. You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry."

Dean says nervously as he brings his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I appreciate that, Dean. It's only been one week since I've started with you all. And Martin is leaving the end of this week. I know you did not want to sit out your match, but-"

Dean interjects.

"Call me, Jon. That's my name."

I stop and smile.

"Okay, Jon."

"Emily, you don't need to say a word to me. I already know this is all new to you. I just snapped and I'm really sorry for it."

Jon says. I look him up and down. I immediately notice how Jon is attempting to be nice. I decide to invite him to join me.

"Don't worry about it, Jon. Why don't you join me and we'll have a drink to bury the hatchet."

I say with a kind smile.

"All right."

Jon says as he takes the seat next to me. Just then, the bartender places a drink in front of Jon and places a coaster down. Jon reaches for his wallet and hands over a credit card to the bartender.

"Start a tab for me and put her drinks on it."

Jon tells the bartender as he points to me.

"You got it."

The bartender says as he goes back to run the card.

"You don't have to do that, Jon."

I say as I take a sip of my drink.

"Nah, shut up. I'm buying your drinks."

Jon says as gives a big smile.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Why did you blow up at me tonight? Was it really that infuriating to miss a match?"

I asked curiously. Jon sighs and takes a big sip of his drink.

"I, uh. I don't like sitting at the sidelines if I know I can compete. It's really sad and boring for me. I don't like to be sad or bored."

"Is that all? You seemed really agitated with Cena."

I asked trying to probe deeper into his mind.

"You know what's kind of funny?"

Jon says as he brings his attention forward and pulls out a Zippo lighter. He begins to play with the top of the lighter as he smiles nervously.

"What?"

I ask, uncertain of how the conversation is going to play out.

"I'm gonna have to be the one to say it, aren't I?"

Jon says as he brings his gaze to me. I motion for him continue.

"John Cena, is a womanizer. He's disgusting and shouldn't have all the pull he has with the higher ups. He claims to be with Nikki but he has his way with any girl he wants. And she doesn't care as long as he buys her another Louis Vuitton bag or red bottomed shoe. I saw how he looked at you and it made me sick. I'm tired of it."

"Why does it make you sick? Did he ever get inappropriate with a girlfriend of yours or something?"

I asked trying to find out if the rumors about Jon and Renee were true. Jon chuckled at my questions.

"She wasn't my girlfriend. There was a girl that I was talking to and she ended up giving it up to Cena. I heard about it and just couldn't face her again. Just very disappointing and gross to me."

"Well maybe it wasn't true. Did you ask her about it?"

I asked trying to appeal to Jon's sensitivities.

"I didn't have to ask. She was the one who told me. She said Cena told her he would leave Nikki for her. After sneaking around and screwing in between shows, Nikki finally caught them. That's when she realized Cena was just using her and was never going to leave Nikki. She started calling and texting me, apologizing. I ignored her and pretty much told her to scram."

"Well at least that's over and done with, you don't have to see her again."

"Actually, Em. I do. Remember that time you told me I shouldn't get inappropriate with anyone from work? Well, that was my 'been there, done that' girl. It was Renee."

"No!"

I said in complete shock. I knew of the rumors from my research earlier in the evening, but I did not imagine it being that bad. Jon's anger and frustration made sense. However, it did not make sense how he took his anger out on me.

"Well, now, your little episode earlier tonight makes sense."

I said as I motion the bartender for another drink.

"Yeah, still sorry about that."

Jon says as he follows in suit and motions for another drink as well.

"No, don't worry about it. It's too bad these things aren't reported to HR. Then I would have known better."

I said as I pat him on the shoulder.

"WWE is a company, but not a 'by the book' company. It's like a huge frat house, Em. Everyone is screwing everyone. Everyone is dating everyone. It's a big mess. I just don't want to see you get caught up in it."

Dean says as he pats me on the arm.

"Why are you so concerned with me, Jon? You hardly know me."

I say as I notice his hand lingering a little longer on my arm.

"What! It's not obvious? I have a crush on you."

He says as he scoots himself a little closer to me. I wasn't sure if it was the small amount of alcohol in my system or if it was something else, but I didn't feel like resisting him. Jon intrigued me. There was something about him that was magnetic and I wanted more.

"Really? Why is that?"

I ask flirtatiously as I adjusted my glasses to see him more clearly.

"You're classy. You don't flaunt your body around like the other do. You're smart. I could tell that by where you're at in your career and only 26. And, yeah, I got a thing for short brunette girls with glasses. That's just a bonus."

Jon says grazing his index finger down my arm.

"Now, question is, should I back off or do I have your attention?"

I smile at Jon and feel myself wanting to bite my lower lip. He was enticing, damn, he was.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I respond flirtatiously with a grin. Jon was making consider my one rule of not mixing business with pleasure. But I knew I could not give in this soon. I did not want prove to Triple H or Stephanie wrong for assigning to my new position. However, I did not know how long I could fight off interest in Jon. Worst-case scenario, I lose my job or get demoted. Best-case scenario, Jon would be discreet and no one would know the dirty deeds I wanted to do with him.

"I better get going. I have an early flight tomorrow morning."

I say as I check the time on my cell phone. I start to remove myself from my seat and reach over to Jon for a hug.

"Alright, Em. I'll let you off this one time."

He says as he draws his arm around me for a hug.

"Just remember, you can run but you can't hide."

Jon says, as he looks deep into my eyes. Our faces were within inches of each other when I noticed his eyes dropping to my lips. I smiled as I removed myself from his hold and started back to my room. I could feel him watching me as I walked away. I closed my eyes and imagined what would have happened if I went in for a kiss. I knew I wouldn't be disappointed as I then realized, I have a crush on Jon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days had passed since I had last seen Jon. Instead of going to the next city for the Smackdown taping, I had to get back to Stamford to tie up loose ends with my living arrangements. I thought I would also check in with Stephanie and Triple H at the headquarters. After finalizing the lease agreement on my new place, I drove to the office to visit my bosses.

"Hi Christy."

I say to the receptionist as I enter Stephanie's office.

"Hi there. Go right on in, Emily."

I nod my head as I walk past reception and get to Stephanie's massive office.

"Emily!"

Stephanie says as Triple H is standing behind her looking at something on the computer.

"Hi boss. You have a minute?"

"Of course!"

Triple H says as they both retreat from the computer monitor and bring their attention forward.

"How do you like it so far? We've heard great things from Martin."

Stephanie says with a smile.

"Yes, we're pretty happy."

Triple H says in agreement.

"I love it. Even the rough times."

I say as I take a seat in the open chair in front of the desk.

"Yes, we did hear about Nikki and Dean."

Stephanie says as she sits back and crosses her arms.

"Dean was my idea, Emily."

Triple H says as he steps forward and leans on the corner of the desk.

"I knew it was going to be a challenge, but I wanted to see how you would handle yourself."

He continues as Stephanie looks at him and then glances back to me.

"Yes, that was all Hunter's decision. Personally, that is not something I think we will be handing off to you to deal with on a regular basis. I'll make sure of that."

Stephanie says in a firm tone.

"Well to be honest, I didn't mind. Jon's reaction was out of no where, but I think we got it resolved."

Triple H chuckles and looks over to Stephanie.

"Told you we made the right decision on picking her up for the job."

"I can see that."

Stephanie says with a surprised look on her face.

"As for Nikki, don't worry about her. She's had a bad attitude whenever we bring on new talent or new officials that are younger than her. She doesn't like to feel 'old' as she puts it."

Stephanie says as she releases her arms and scoots forward.

"I figured as much. She doesn't faze me."

I said as I leaned back into my chair.

"Just don't get too close to Cena. Last thing we need is Nikki being more difficult with us because of his shenanigans."

Triple H says as he scratches his left cheek. I was surprised to hear that Triple H was aware of how Cena could be. I thought I'd play dumb and see what Triple H knew about Cena. I also wanted to know if Jon's remarks about Cena were true.

"Shenanigans?"

I ask with bewilderment. Triple H looks over to Stephanie as she smirks and takes over the conversation.

"John has the reputation of being a little inappropriate with our female talent and officials. This is not to say we have seen proof, but we are aware of the whispers in the locker room. It hasn't been a problem, officially, but we would hate to hear those whispers contain your name."

Stephanie says intently.

"Cena has been very friendly and offered to help me in any way he can. I have made it clear I'm only there to work and that only."

"That's great. We definitely would like to avoid a situation where we'll have to take action against anyone."

Stephanie says with a smile.

"And look, we understand we're no one to judge. Steph and I worked together before our relationship started so we get it. But Steph and I were in it for the long haul. With talent, we see them dating and sleeping with each other all the time. We have our discussions with them when it gets out of hand. We just don't want to have that conversation with you, its not conducive for business. It also makes us look bad since we hired you for the job."

Stephanie looks away and smirks.

"Hunter, she's my employee now. I know you're concerned but I really have faith in her. I don't think we need to lecture any further on this."

Stephanie says as she looks to me in front of her.

"Emily, simply put, we don't want to know about you getting your rocks off with the whole locker room. That would make us reconsider your position entirely as your position does require a certain amount of trust from us."

"I understand both of you. I can assure you that my name won't be among those whispered in the locker room."

I say confidently. As much as I was attracted to Jon, I knew I had to be very careful. Its obviously Triple H and Stephanie wanted to drill into my head they didn't want any kind of inappropriate behavior under their watch. It was surprising that they were aware of John Cena's reputation as I figured there would have been action taken against him. But since he was a big name and big seller, it makes sense nothing was done. I suppose if I had been a diva, things may have been different. If that were the case, they probably would have armed me with condoms rather than going off on a rant. However, I did need to be taken down a few notches and remember I represent headquarters whenever talent saw me. And that included Jon as well.

**Meanwhile…**

Jon struts as he makes his way to the catering area where he's greeted by several superstars.

"I thought I was early."

Jon says as he looks around and sees everyone already gathering for the huddle with the coordinator.

"Nope."

Antonio Cesaro says as he sits forward with hands clasped.

"Why are you early? You hate these things?"

Damien Sandow says as he adjusts his sunglasses.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm in better spirits today."

Jon says as he takes a seat next to Damien.

"I know what that means."

Dolph Ziggler says with a small chuckle.

"What!"

Jon says.

"Someone finally got some last night."

Ziggler says with a grin.

"Was it Renee?"

Cesaro asks surprised.

"What, no! I would never touch her, not interested."

Jon says in an offended tone.

"Well he did come back to the room with a big smile on his face."

Seth Rollins says as he takes a seat next to Dolph, across from Jon. They all start chuckling and looking over to Jon hoping he would confirm something.

"Doesn't mean I did anything."

Jon says looking around trying to ignore the guys' banter.

"No, but I figured you banged some random chick from the hotel bar."

Seth says as he adjusts the buttons on his suit.

"Dude, that's awesome if you did that! Did you?!"

Dolph asks compellingly.

"No! I didn't bang anyone!"

Jon practically shouts to the whole group.

"Come to think of it, I thought I did see you talking to some girl at the hotel last night."

Sandow says stroking his beard trying to recall the small details.

"Whoa! Wait! Was she cute at least? What did you see?"

Ziggler asks curiously.

"Well, I had just got in from hanging out with Tyson and Justin. I looked over to the bar thinking I would grab one last beer for the night and saw Jon. He was standing next to some chick smiling like a fucking dork. I didn't see much of her. I just saw she was wearing glasses and had her hair in a ponytail. It definitely wasn't Renee. She was cute though."

Jon's stare becomes intense as his eyes pop wide open at Damien. He knew that Emily did look a little different with her hair up and glasses on. She evidently would wear contacts to work and glasses when she was off the clock. She always had her hair down and makeup done while she was working. While he was glad Damien didn't recognize Emily, he did become worried that a new rumor would start.

"One last beer? Were you drinking before you supposedly saw me?"

Jon asks Damien.

"Yeah."

Damien confirmed. At that moment, Seth notices something off with Jon. He knew Jon very well and also knew when he was not comfortable.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're in a good mood. Let's just leave it at that. As long as you don't bring her back to the room when I bunk with you. Last thing I need is some random chick stealing our shit."

Seth says in a joking tone.

"That's not funny."

Dolph says.

"That happened a long time ago and you all still bring it up!"

Ziggler says embarrassed as he leans into his chair. The guys start laughing remembering how Dolph had been robbed after taking a fan girl back to his hotel room. One of the many dangers Ziggler tried to warn the guys about. They ended up finding it more hilarious that protective. As more talent started showing up for the huddle, Jon started becoming more fidgety than usual. He was excited to see Emily and knew she would appear any moment now.

"Alright! Listen up guys!"

Martin says as he walks up to the group. Jon looks around and doesn't see Emily anywhere in sight. He starts to worry if she quit or was fired.

"Where's the girl?"

Seth asks.

"Already done with me, Rollins? She's in Stamford, she'll be at our next show in Dallas on Monday."

Martin replies.

"Just in time for your farewell party, huh?"

Dolph says with a smile.

"Yes, Ziggler. Monday will by my last day with the WWE. Cena and Bryan have been gracious enough to set up a retirement shindig for me that night in Dallas. You all are welcome to attend it'll be after the show inside the American Airlines Center."

Jon tunes out at that moment as he realizes he's not going to see Emily until next week. He also starts thinking about Damien's comment and how lucky he was this time around. Emily made it clear she was all business and Jon knew if he screwed that up, she would probably never want to be around him again. He didn't want that. He wanted more of Emily. He was immensely attracted to her and didn't know how he would handle it if he were to be rejected again. Just then, he notices Seth giving him a knowing look. Jon realized he was about to be interrogated after the Smackdown taping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was pretty jet lagged when I arrived in Dallas. I decided to wear a pair of black heels and white lace button up blouse. I thought I'd make the outfit complete with my favorite black and white striped bandage skirt. Simple makeup and hair slightly curled at the ends. I felt happy with how I looked for Martin's party and could not wait to relax afterward.

As I scrolled through my cell phone and made my way to our huddle area, I noticed Renee Young filming a promo with Seth Rollins. Seth was greased up, dressed in his usual get up, and shoving around the Money in the Bank briefcase while he spoke intensely. I glanced over and waved as Seth looked to me in surprise for a short moment. Renee kept her focus on him, but then quickly glanced over to spot what caught Seth's attention…me. I smiled and brushed it off as I kept walking to the catering area. I still found myself wondering if Jon's remarks about Renee were true. Obviously they were true about John Cena, but I never really confirmed if Renee had been one of his conquests. Not that it mattered much. Renee and I hard interact. She is apart of the Production team and I was primarily apart of the Branding team.

I reached the catering area where Martin had already been posted, waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry, took a long time to get ready."

I said as I settled up next to him.

"No no! Hey you look amazing! All this for me?"

Martin asked as he looked me up and down with a kind smile.

"Well I thought I'd dress for your party."

I said bashfully.

"Wait till the guys see you. They're not going to hear a word I say."

Martin says as he nudges me in the right arm.

"I'm going to grab a coffee, I need some caffeine after that flight."

I say as I walk toward the other end of the catering area and grab a cup. Just then the guys started to pile in. A few divas also walked in fresh from the makeup chair. I start mixing in my cream and sugar when I see a familiar face coming toward my direction. He completely pauses while he glances over to me but then continues with his stride. He has a face of surprise as he comes toward me.

"Hello, Jon."

I saw as I look to him and stir my coffee. He all of sudden shakes off his favorable facial expression and walks past me.

"Hey."

He says as he walks past me and sits next to Seth Rollins who just finished filming his promo. I wasn't taken aback by Jon's reaction to seeing me. I knew he and I had some drinks. Probably didn't even mean to be as flirtatious as we were. Regardless, I wasn't to going to let it bother me. After Triple H and Stephanie drilling into my heads I should always be professional, maybe it's better Jon didn't give me any attention.

"Alright! Listen up!"

Martin says as he begins the huddle. I walk over and stand next to him while he leads his last huddle.

After the huddle, I was able to get through the emails and conference calls. It was discussed that Wade Barrett would be returning and creative was working on how they would bring him back into the fray. It was also discussed how Sheamus would be out a few weeks due to an injury to his right shoulder. It was evident that a few changes were going to be communicated to the roster at our next huddle. After finishing up my last conference call, I decide to talk a walk and check on everyone.

**Meanwhile…**

Jon was doing push ups as Seth was text messaging his fiancée back home.

"She looks good, man."

Seth says as he puts his cell phone down.

"I know. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Jon says with every lift of his push up.

"Emily even caught my attention. She's dressed for someone."

Seth says as he picks up his feet and places them on the coffee table in front of him. Jon never told him about his drink with Emily the night at the hotel. However, Seth knew something was up with Jon. He was quiet, too quiet. His outbursts were minimal and he wasn't complaining as he usually did. Jon stopped his push-ups and stayed down on the floor. He was breathing heavy obviously working off frustration. Seth just watched him, knowing he was trying to avoid talking.

"Why don't you just admit you like her? She seems like a well-rounded person, dude. I don't even blame you for having a little crush on her."

Seth said as he looked directly at Jon huffing and puffing.

"Fuck! Fine! I'll say it! I want her. You happy now?"

Jon says as he begins to sit up and lean his back against the white cement wall.

"So go make it happen, man!"

Seth says tossing his hand up.

"She's not like that. She would probably get offended or report me to Steph. Besides, I think Cena is already all over that."

Jon says as he plants his face into his hands. He knows there was something between them that night at the hotel. But he also knew how fickle women can be, especially when alcohol is involved.

"I don't think so, Jon. She doesn't seem like that type of chick to mess around with someone like Cena. She's all about the business, not into that backdoor banging during Raw."

Seth says as he scratches his head.

"All I know is I want her. And that's all I want."

Jon says as he runs both hands through his hair and holds them at the back of his neck.

**Later That Night...**

After the show, everyone gathered around the catering area for Martin's retirement party. They had an open bar and DJ set up to make it an even bigger celebration. Of course this never would have been approved if Martin weren't a good friend of Triple H's and Operations. I wasn't really in the mood to party but had to put on a façade in appreciation of Martin's guidance my first two weeks here.

"Midori Sour."

I ask the bartender.

"You got it."

The bartender says as he begins to make my drink. As I stand there, I noticed most of the roster in attendance dressed casually. Maybe one or two still dressed in their gear while they're talking and mingling.

"Midori Sour, miss."

The bartender says as he places the drink down in front of me.

"Thank you."

I saw as I put down a $5 tip.

"Big tipper, aren't we?"

John Cena says as he stands next to me.

"As always."

I respond as I begin making my way over to Natalya. She had actually been the only one of the divas I did get along with.

"Wait. Daniel and I have a surprise gift for Martin in my dressing room. If you want to check it out and sign the card we got for him, I can meet you there in a few minutes."

Cena says in a low tone.

"Okay."

I say with a smile as I see Nikki approaching him pulling her designer luggage behind her. I continue to make my way over to Natalya and glance at my watch to check the time. When I look back up, I see Seth standing in front of me.

"Hey Emily, what you got there?"

He asks with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Midori Sour."

I reply as I take a drink.

"That's cool. Is it a free bar?"

Seth asks interested.

"Yep. Open bar."

I say with a smile.

"Come have a drink with me."

Seth asks kindly.

"Sure."

I say as I walk back to the bar with Seth. Cena spots us and gives a puzzled look. Nikki rolls her eyes and walks away from him. Cena realizing she's making a scene follows after her.

"Those two get on my last nerve."

Seth says as we arrive to the bar.

"Especially, her."

I respond as I take another sip.

"Wonder what they're fighting about now."

Seth says as he takes a look behind the bar.

"Probably because he bought something for Martin and didn't buy her anything."

I say with a chuckle as Seth orders a beer.

"What did he get him?"

Seth asks as he waits for his beer.

"I don't know. He told me it's a surprise and it's in his dressing room. Told me I could go over and sign the card along with it in a few minutes."

I say simply. Seth makes a suspicious face as he looks back to Cena and Nikki having an intense discussion. He then notices Cena walk away while Nikki stomps away in the opposite direction with her luggage.

"I better go sign the card and get it over with. Be right back."

I say as I see Cena heading in the direction of his dressing room.

Seth sips his beer and immediately takes off to find Jon.

When I arrive to Cena's room, I open the door and see him sitting on his couch with his forehead in his palm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

I say as I start to leave the room.

"No, its okay!"

John says as he rises out of his seat and steps toward me.

"I just hate arguing with that girl!"

He says as he shakes his head and places his hands on his hips in an upset manner.

"I could imagine. Where's Martin's present?"

I ask looking around and seeing nothing.

"You got me."

John says with a smirk.

"What?"

I ask unsure of what's happening.

"That was a ruse to get you alone here with me."

"What are talking about, John?"

I ask becoming angry.

"Emily, I've had my eye on you since I first saw you. You're smart, beautiful, and driven. I find you very sexy. And I thought, you might think the same about me."

Cena said as he began to inch closer to me.

"I've especially wanted to see what those lips feel like."

I immediately took a step back in offense. I couldn't believe he was so bold.

"I'm sorry John, but I am not interested in you like that. I have told you numerous times I've come here to work and only work. I don't take lightly to those that try to box me in a corner."

I say infuriatingly.

"Box you? Emily, this is the most I've had to do for sex in a long time."

Cena says shocked at my fending off his advances.

"Okay, we're done here."

I say as I make my way out of the dressing room.

"Are you seriously, saying no to me?"

He asks vigorously.

"What do you think?"

I say sarcastically as I furiously exit Cena's dressing room.

I take a deep breath as soon as I close the door behind me. As I begin to take head back toward the catering area, I look up and see Jon walking heatedly in my direction.

"Where is he?!"

He yells as I stop and stand there in front of him.

"What? Will you relax?!"

I shout as Cena comes out of his dressing room behind me.

"What did you do this time you son of a bitch!"

Jon screams as he beelines it to Cena. I instantly stand in Jon's way and try to block him from Cena. Cena chuckles and shakes his head.

"What, Ambrose? Still mad I can get the piece of ass you dream about at night?"

Cena says as he walks off in the opposite direction.

"You fucking asshole! Get back here right now!"

I keep holding back Jon as he keeps trying to get past me.

"Jon! Calm down! Remember where you are! You don't want to get suspended!"

I shout as I start pushing him toward the open dressing room across from Cena's. I was able to open the door and shove him through. I close and block the door behind me.

"Let me out, Emily."

Jon asks as he paces back and forth in rage.

"Not until you calm down, Jon. I'm not having a fight between you and Cena on the premises, especially during Martin's party."

I say in a normal tone as Jon breathes heavily and tries to settle down.

"Take a breath, Jon. Just breathe."

I say calmly hoping my composure will rub off on Jon. All of a sudden, Jon charges toward me and slams his forearms on door behind me. I become unnerved standing in between Jon's arms and his face inches from mine. We are silent for a moment as he breathes heavily on me.

"He didn't touch you did he"

He says in a profound tone.

"No"

I respond quickly as I try to keep calm. He begins to compose himself as he realizes how close we are. He holds a piercing stare into my eyes and then drops his gaze, yet again, to my lips. He brings one hand to my face and lightly drags his thumb over my bottom lip. My body becomes completely frozen as he brings his other hand to my waist.

"Fuck it!"

He says as he pulls me to him and places his lips onto mine. I try to push him away but he fights me off and his hold becomes stronger. After a moment of struggling, I finally give in. Who was I kidding? He knew I wanted him. I began to fall into the kiss as I felt his tongue break in between my lips. I brought my tongue to his as he groaned loudly. He removed his hand from my waist and locked the doorknob next to me. He then brought his hands down to lift me up and bring me to the couch in the middle of the dressing room. I moaned as he carried me and placed me down onto the couch. He placed himself on top of me as he continued kissing and caressing the side of my body. He held his grasp on my left hip as I ran my hand through his hair. He felt incredible. I could tell he was becoming excited as I felt him stiff on my thigh. I couldn't help myself. As much as I wanted to continue, I stopped him.

"I'm sorry! Fuck! I'm sorry!"

Jon said as he felt me stop.

"I can't, Jon. I really want to. But not here, not in the arena on a couch like this."

I said as nicely as possible.

"I get it, Em. You're right. Shouldn't be doing this here."

Jon said as he gave another small peck.

"But, I don't think I can wait for long."

He said as trailed light kisses down my neck.

"Trust me, Jon. Neither can I."

I said as I closed my eyes and enjoyed feeling his lips on skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days had passed since my intense encounter with Jon. After we realized what we were so close to doing that night, we left the room and went our separate ways in silence. I figured I would pretend nothing had happened and avoid him, again. I was immensely attracted to Jon. Luckily it was Thanksgiving week and I was able to gain some distance, he had to travel to the next location for Main Event and the Smackdown taping. I was able to catch a flight back to Connecticut to work and be home for the Thanksgiving holiday. As much as I tried to evade him, it seemed that Jon was becoming noticed by the WWE Universe and, therefore, becoming noticed by the big wigs in the company. And so, as WWE Talent and Branding Coordinator, I had many conversations about Jon and the development of Dean Ambrose while I was working at the WWE headquarters.

It was soon Monday again. Martin was officially retired and home enjoying it. Today was my first day on my own without the support of my mentor. As I awoke in my hotel room, I grabbed my cell phone and noticed I had several emails, text messages from Stephanie & Triple H. I became terrified when I opened the most recent text message from Stephanie and it read, "Have a situation. Call me immediately." A sunken feeling overcame me. "They know." I said to myself realizing they found out about my inappropriate behavior with Jon. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves as I dialed Stephanie's number.

"Emily! We need to talk."

Stephanie said with urgency.

"Of course, Stephanie. Is everything alright?"

I asked, trying my best to hide any apprehension in my voice.

"Yes, we just received information and we need to remedy a situation before it becomes an issue."

Stephanie says in a firm tone.

"Of course, what's happened?"

I asked, even more anxious than before."

"Well, it appears Phil decided to release a podcast about the company and it's a problem."

Stephanie says with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, I see. What can I do?"

I asked in relief.

"We already sent emails to the roster reminding them of the confidentiality clause in their contracts. Between you and I, we're a little concerned about April. So we wanted to reach out to you to make sure the message is put out there during your huddle, talent is not to address the situation. We're going to leave it to my dad to take care of it during his podcast with Steve."

Stephanie clarifies.

"Understood. I'll make sure to bring it up tonight."

I say as I look over to check the time. I had a few hours to get some work done, get dressed, and get prepped for the roster huddle tonight before Raw.

I decided to nix the driver and rent out a car for the events now that I was on my own. I preferred to drive myself wherever I needed to go. As I pulled up into the arena, I quickly checked my cell phone for any last minute details. Nothing. I smiled as I gathered my things and made my way to the catering area. I preferred a conference room for meetings, but knew that was a luxury that couldn't be afforded in an arena that we only visit for one night. Especially for today since Triple H requested in a company email all talent be handled in one huddle rather than the two separate meeting times. I decided to stick with the catering area for today's massive huddle. I dressed business casual with a black button up blouse, charcoal pencil skirt, and black heeled sandals. As soon as I entered the area to set up, I immediately spotted Nikki with her sister Brie. Nikki was staring daggers at me, yet again. I smirked as I saw her in my peripheral vision. She could be angry all she wanted, all I kept thinking about was how I rejected her little boyfriend. I went over my notes as people began to arrive and take a seat.

"You excited to see her?"

Seth asked as he walked alongside Jon pulling his luggage behind him.

"Shut up, man."

Jon responded as he keeps his gaze down.

Seth grinned as they arrived to the catering area. They just arrived to the arena and immediately reported to Emily, as the company email outlined.

"There she is."

Seth said in a low tone to Jon. Jon brought his focus up and saw her standing there. He couldn't believe how great she looked. He liked the dark colors she was dressed in, but he especially liked how her legs looked in those high heels. He didn't care much for what girls wore, but Emily quickly earned his attention in how she presented herself every time he saw her. He rolled his eyes trying not to think of how great she felt in his arms and how soft her lips felt on his. Jon sat next to Seth as the tucked his hands into his hoodie's front pockets and tried his best to ignore the dirty thoughts coming to him.

"Hello everyone, I trust you all had a great Thanksgiving."

I said as I noticed the catering area becoming jam-packed. Everyone was there including the broadcasting team, Alex Riley and Renee Young. I did become a little anxious thinking about how many bodies were at my attention but held my composure.

"I want to thank you all for coming here as soon as you got it. Your being here tells me you had the chance to read the company email from Hunter. I want to start off with asking if anyone has any questions about the email."

They all stood quiet while some shook their heads or looked around the room.

"I suppose that's a no. Pretty cut and dry email he sent anyway. However, I was requested to go over the confidentiality clause within your contracts. Are there any questions about the clause itself?"

I asked as I saw AJ roll her eyes.

"I have a question."

A booming voice said as John Cena makes his way the front of the crowd.

"The clause says we cannot address anything in regards to the company's terms or development. How does this apply to CM Punk's careless behavior?"

Cena asks standing near Jon.

"Well Cena, the podcast affects business in general for the WWE. He talked about his meeting with Vince and Hunter. Covered the plan that was set for Wrestlemania and mentioned future plans for upcoming even-"

Nikki immediately interrupted me.

"Look, its obvious who this whole thing is about. Just tell us to keep our mouths shut and those of us who care about our careers here will do so."

I try my best to stay collected.

"I understand what you're saying, Nikki. But I'm going to remind you that I was speaking and wasn't finished."

I say firmly.

"I get it. This whole thing is about me."

AJ Lee suddenly says and continues speaking.

"He's my husband and you're probably worried I'm going to do or say something that will damage the WWE even more. Well, to that, I say am familiar with the terms of my contact and don't plan on ignoring that."

Everyone stays quiet while Nikki folds her arms and smiles.

"I'm only going to say this once."

I begin to say as I put my notes down on the table in front of me.

"Yes, this is a business. Yes, I represent Stephanie and Hunter. Yes, I understand not everyone plays well in the sandbox together. However, I'm not going to drill into anyone's head what they already know. I'm not going to generalize everything so feelings don't get hurt. I shoot straight from the hip. I understand why you think you're an issue AJ and, I don't know, maybe you are. But I am not here to point my finger for anyone. I'm here to partner with you guys and make sure you are aware of everything WWE has coming at them. So this calling people out thing, Nikki. It's not going to fly with me. You have an issue with someone. You take it up to Hunter since he's head of Operations. Other than that, keep your opinions to yourself and don't try to override my huddle with assumptions."

Everyone looks to me in surprise. Especially Cena. He lets out a small grin as he stands near Jon.

"Well, look at that, a suit that cares. What a rare find."

Cena says as he taps Jon's chair.

"Please, Cena. Thank you for being cooperative but flattery is not appropriate right now."

I say as I pick up my notes. I peek up in time to see Jon smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I scrolled through my phone checking for any updates from Stephanie as I walked passed the production area. It was tougher than usual to speak to Stephanie or Hunter now that they were no longer travelling with the show. However, when they were with us, they were always busy in between segments and never really available. The company was on their last nerve with CM Punk and they hoped Vince's appearance on Stone Cold's podcast would kill the negative press off. I wasn't too sure it would work, but I stood quietly and carried on.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I hear as I look up and see Cena standing in front of me.

"Is it important?"

I ask, steadily.

"I would say so."

Cena said an unsettled tone.

"I suppose."

I replied as I walked toward an empty area in the arena as Cena ensued.

"Yes, John? What can I help you with?"

I asked folding my arms in front of me.

"Emily, I completely understand that you're business oriented. But I didn't appreciate your comment earlier in front of the whole locker room."

Cena said in a serious tone.

"Cena, my apologies if you feel I was rude. But you have to understand your comment was not appropriate, even if you were trying to just be funny."

I replied.

Cena nodded, as he looked me up and down.

"You look good, by the way."

He says in a deep tone.

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Good talking to you, John."

I said as I began to walk away. Cena softly placed his hand on my arm and stopped me. As I looked back to up in surprise, he grinned.

"My door is always open to you, Emily."

I pulled my arm back and shook my head at Cena's relentlessness. I walked away and kept on toward the catering area. I couldn't believe he was that brash to just pull me around out in the open.

"Hey you."

A soft voice says with flirtatiously. Cena's gaze on watching Emily walk away is broken as he turns around to see Renee behind him.

"Hey."

He says in a monotone voice.

"So did you tell her off from her little jab at you earlier?"

Renee asks with a smile.

"No."

Cena replies shortly.

"John, seriously, what's the matter? You've been acting strange the past couple of weeks. Ignoring my texts and acting like I don't exist."

Renee asks unsteadily. Cena sighs loudly and turns to Renee.

"Renee, I'm with Nikki. I don't know why you keep thinking you and I are in a relationship. We screwed around, yes. But I told you several times it wasn't anything long term."

John says in a sharp tone as he brings his focus back to Emily. He watches her make herself a small cup of coffee. Renee squares her eyes in dismay at John. As she notices him not even looking toward her, she begins to notice where his focus is. She sees Emily standing there, stirring her coffee in a small paper cup. Renee's disappointment in Cena turns into jealousy of Emily.

I couldn't help but annoyed. As I sipped my coffee I kept thinking of how frustrating this place could be. It felt like I was only scratching the surface at only three weeks. I feared how complicated this place could become after years of being in my position. I made my way toward the production area to watch the show on the monitors they always have posted up just outside. A few of the guys were there hanging out and talking while some of the divas were walking around with cameras following. Nikki and Brie seemed to be filming for their reality show across the way. I stood keeping my eyes on the screen watching the show. Just then, I heard a familiar voice shouting and I grinned as I recognized Jon's booming voice. I turned to see him doing an interview with Renee. He was moving his shoulders in an exaggerated way that was signature Dean Ambrose. He then spotted me and started pointing at me. The camera stayed on capturing his loud voice and chaotic movements. Renee looked over to me with a pained face, at first. She quickly changed up her expression and smiled. I stared at them both with a confused look on my face. I shook my head and looked back to the screen. I figured I should try to catch Jon's segment to see what he was saying. The segments were always filmed in advance in case there's a need for an extra take or editing. Jon's interview should be on within the next few moments since he usually could get it all in one take. The screen was showing filler ads for future WWE promos and shows, so I knew we were on a commercial break. Just then I noticed Jon making his way toward back stage to make his entrance. "His match should be next." I thought to myself. Just then a shot of the arena came onto the screen and an overwhelming roar rang through the building as they cheered.

"Hello everyone! There's a shot there of the BOK Center, where we are live tonight. Changing gears, we have Renee Young backstage with one of our superstars. Renee?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. Dean Ambrose."

Jon wearing his "Unstable" tee walks up slowly into the camera's focus.

"Dean, what can we expect from you tonight?"

Renee asks as she slides the microphone toward Jon.

"Let me tell you what not to expect. Don't expect me to go out there and be a nice guy. I'm not a nice guy! I'm gonna make it very clear tonight what I want. I want Bray Wyatt's skull to crack in my hands after what he stole from me! He stole my chance to end my brother turned enemy, Seth Rollins…"

Jon starts to roll his shoulders and square his eyes onto Renee.

"Now, Bray's a new enemy of mine. Bray is going to regret ever getting in my way! See he must have forgotten! I don't play well with others in the sandbox. Never did and never will. I shoot straight from the hip and when I want your head to roll! It will roll! Nothing can stop me! Not even, not even pretty girls! Like that one standing over there! If she begged me to stop, I wouldn't! Cause I'm just not a nice guy! And Bray, you're going to beg me to stop when my fists drill a hole into your head. I'm just not going to stop."

Jon quickly beelines it out the camera's view and leaves Renee with an astounded look.

I smiled as I realized why Jon was pointing at me. Apparently, he won't stop even if I beg him to.

I made my way to rental car after a long conference call with Hunter and Stephanie during Vince's appearance on Stone Cold's podcast. I thought it was great that he addressed Punk but felt it could have been handled a lot better. However, I stayed quiet as Hunter and Stephanie praised each other for the idea. Most of the talent had already jumped on their tour buses or made it back to their hotel rooms by the time I was leaving. As I approached my car, I noticed someone leaning on the bumper with their hood of their jacket up. The sound of my heels gave me away as the person turned around. It was Jon.

"Hey."

I said in surprise.

"Emily you think you can give me a ride to a hotel?"

He asked candidly.

"Um, sure. Which hotel?"

I asked as I made my way to the driver side and he approached the passenger.

"Any hotel. I don't have a room to stay in."

Jon said as he opened the back seat door and put his bag down.

"Uh, okay."

I said as I entered the car and started the engine.

"Why don't you have a room?"

I asked as he entered the passenger side and closed the door next to him.

"I was supposed to bunk with Colby but he and I got into it. He took off during my match and left me stranded. I was too pissed to think to call for a ride or even walk. I just calmed down and noticed your car still parked."

He said.

"How did you know this was my car?"

I asked.

"You're the only one still here aside from the roadies."

It still seemed suspicious but I figured I would be nice for once and help Jon out. It didn't help that he smelled great and looked even greater, but I could bear it for a short time as I drove him.

"I can drive you to my hotel if that's okay. I'm at the Marriott."

I said as I started driving off.

"That's fine."

He replied as he leaned the seat back and relaxed.

"How long were you waiting?"

I asked as I continued driving.

"About an hour. Everyone left when Steve's podcast started."

He said as he looked over to me.

"Did you watch my segment?"

Jon asked politely. I did my best to hold back a smile but a small smirk peeked through.

"Yes. Was that why you pointed at me?"

I asked curiously.

"When?"

He asked quickly.

"When you said what you said."

I replied modestly.

"What did I say?"

Jon replied.

"You know."

I responded.

"I wanna hear you say it."

Jon said confidently.

"When you said a pretty girl couldn't stop you. You pointed to me."

I said without delay.

"Yes, Em. I was pointing at you. Now I'm riding in the pretty girl's car."

He confirmed with a smile as he leaned his head back. I couldn't help but feel flattered by him. It certainly made my day. Even though I knew he was most likely lying about his fight with Rollins in order to con me into giving him a ride to the hotel.


End file.
